


[Podfic] Purified

by froggyfun365



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sibling Incest, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:45:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Your touch has cleansed my body and your kiss has purified my soul.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Purified

**Author's Note:**

> The author has taken the written version of this work down but given permission for me to leave the podfic up for everyone to enjoy! :)

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/ehv8p57eqcrhli0njsob). Duration: 00:06:03, 5.54 MB. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded in 2011, finally cross-posting now! Better late than never :)
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
